This invention relates to hinges and more particularly to a double pivoting door hinge which may be entirely concealed, may be adapted for use with planar cabinet and door members and permits retentive closure of the door member by underlapping engagement thereof with a portion of the surrounding cabinet.
One example of a known double pivoting door hinge is arranged for use with cabinet and door panels, each having a plurality of right angularly formed corner sections adapted for attachment to the hinges. In this configuration, portions of the hinge and the associated door or cabinet panels cooperate for limiting the degree of angular door swing. Hinges of this type necessitate that the hinge itself and the associated cabinet and door panels be unnecessarily complex. An example of such a hinge is shown in U.S. Letters Pat. No. 3,619,853. Another type of known, double pivot hinge incorporates a U-shaped main member and a plurality of dissimilar supporting brackets which are coupled to specially configured cabinets and doors. An example of a hinge of this type is shown in U.S. Letters Pat. No. 2,372,431. Cabinets equipped with hinges of either of the aforementioned types require separate latching hardware for retentive door closure.
While these prior art hinges have heretofore provided satisfactory means for pivoting door support, they have failed to appreciate the manner in which a double pivoting hinge may be adapted for use with substantially planar cabinet panels and doors associated therewith.
A double pivoting hinge which is adapted to be used with generally planar cabinet and door members and which permits both swinging movement for door opening and lateral movement for providing underlapping, closure retaining engagement of the door distal edge with the adjacent cabinet panel would be a significant advance over the prior art.